The present disclosure relates generally to work vehicles, such as agricultural implements. In particular, the present disclosure relates to a work vehicle with a track assembly that includes an actuator that enables steering and maintains a steering angle of the track assembly throughout the oscillation range of motion of the track assembly.
Track assemblies in work vehicles may use complex linkage systems in order for the track assemblies to rotate and steer as desired by an operator. Use of the complex linkage systems in the track assemblies may thus increase manufacturing and production costs and be detrimental in terms of reliability due to employing a number of moving components.